Project:Chat/Logs/03 October 2017
23:10:58 ... 23:11:20 gtg 23:11:36 (Bye) 23:11:41 rip 23:11:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:12:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:12:30 (Continue rp, without AC?) 23:13:58 (Yes?) 23:15:00 (brb) 23:24:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:24:32 (Gtg) 23:25:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:26:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:26:25 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 23:26:32 beck 23:26:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:28:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:28:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:30:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:30:49 back 23:31:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:31:32 augh 23:31:34 dinner 23:33:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:33:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:34:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:35:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:36:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:36:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:37:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:37:36 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:38:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:38:37 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:40:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:40:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:43:34 back 23:43:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:44:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:44:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:45:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:46:04 hi 23:47:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:48:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:48:36 hi 23:50:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:51:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:55:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:55:57 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:57:39 gtg for good 23:58:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:59:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:59:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:00:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:00:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:00:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:02:32 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:03:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:04:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:06:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:06:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:08:25 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:10:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:10:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:13:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:13:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:18:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:19:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:19:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:19:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:19:50 Hi 00:19:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:20:34 Well, http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerminalTacoBoss.jpg 00:20:39 And brb for a long while 00:21:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:21:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:23:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:23:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:26:10 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:26:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:27:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:31:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:34:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:55 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:00 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:StagnerTacoBoss.jpg 00:36:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:36:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:39:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:40:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:40:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:40:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:41:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:44:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:44:47 back 00:44:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:46:41 uh 00:47:38 fderes 00:47:44 MOBILE SEIGE ENGINE' 00:48:50 rfdsx 00:49:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:49:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:49:58 sgdgdhjjdhs 00:50:03 Triple Twinioioio 00:50:48 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:58 Alright din 00:51:00 Dun 00:51:34 hi 00:51:43 I saw the pics 00:51:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:57 W8 00:52:03 i was messing around with diepio neon theme at the time 00:52:04 ok 00:52:09 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:SteamboatTacoBoss.jpg 00:52:28 :) 00:52:45 okey 00:52:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:52:58 Pick your favorite boss 00:53:04 ok 00:53:20 i would say steamboat 00:53:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:53:25 Why? 00:53:28 looks awesome 00:53:30 and also 00:53:33 ? 00:53:35 auto stalker barrel 00:53:38 Nah 00:53:42 It's a compass 00:53:54 oh ok 00:53:56 but 00:54:00 Basically an auto gun that only aims 00:54:07 oh 00:54:08 ok 00:54:31 It has a lot more FoV than itself 00:54:58 ok 00:55:10 Steamboat has the FoV of 2x ranger 00:55:20 The compass? 00:55:22 5x 00:55:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:55:37 HgiantOly shit 00:55:47 And the steamboat follows the compass if it doesn't have a target in sight 00:56:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:56:15 ok 00:56:25 thats cool 00:56:27 Btw, the boss tank with the most FoV... 00:56:37 is JOHN CENA 00:56:38 It ain't Crackers-Q, ironically 00:56:43 ok 00:56:52 Crackers-Q is the largest Boss in the game 00:57:07 The one with the most FoV however belongs to Electromagnet 00:57:18 With 32x of a Ranger 00:57:25 verysmallWar Machine II might be bigger 00:57:33 But damn 00:57:35 Without it's abliloty 00:57:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:57:40 32 of aRanger? 00:57:43 Yes 00:57:46 32x* 00:57:48 jeez 00:58:03 it's ability can have tanks attracted to it, and can rarely use them as puppets 00:58:05 the whole FFA arena must be only 1/4 of its vision 00:58:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:58:23 If a Ranger tank is marionetted, then, well... 00:58:26 It's bezerk 00:58:35 It can see the entire map, and then some. 00:58:39 lol 00:58:46 btw 00:58:53 Like, and I'm not exaggerating 00:59:00 you know how i was talking about making a boss with 9 phases? 00:59:02 512x Ranger FoV 00:59:04 Yeah? 00:59:08 well, i didn't make it 00:59:13 Brb 00:59:21 instead, the one i made has TWELVE 00:59:23 ok 00:59:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:00:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:01:08 Bacc 01:01:12 Anyways, Okie 01:01:31 ok 01:01:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:01:40 So, should I make art for Electromagnet real quick? 01:01:44 ye sure 01:01:44 Or later? 01:01:46 Okie 01:01:51 Brb for a while 01:01:54 ok 01:02:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:04:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:04:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:05:52 brb 01:06:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:07:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:07:19 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:09:11 back 01:09:18 crud 01:10:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:10:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:11:48 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:53 hi 01:11:59 Still on the art 01:12:04 So I'll be gone for a bit 01:12:05 k 01:12:08 i brb btw 01:14:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:15:18 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:16:08 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:17:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:18:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:19:20 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:29 Finished! 01:20:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:20:18 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:24 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:ElectromagnetTacoBoss.jpg 01:21:03 yey 01:21:18 Look good? 01:21:23 yes 01:21:36 Btw, it has a new never seen before weapon 01:21:43 A Radial Spawner 01:21:47 It on the back 01:21:49 ok 01:21:56 what doe sit do? 01:22:03 does it* 01:22:15 Well, a radial Spawner is basically a cooler Spawner 01:22:27 ok 01:22:32 It is stretched in a circle direction. 01:22:42 k 01:22:47 Think of it as a Battleship machine gun 01:22:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:22:57 Because that's what it is xD 01:23:05 lol 01:23:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:23:41 Since my favorite ammunition is Drones, I've been trying to come up with spawners but can't 01:23:45 It takes me around 30 minutes to take art xD 01:23:49 ok 01:24:18 My next Boss will most likely be Turntable, which is the only defensive boss. 01:24:21 In fact... 01:24:25 Should I make it rn? 01:24:33 sure 01:24:37 Okie 01:25:52 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:26:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:26:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:29:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:29:46 m 01:29:46 mm 01:29:46 mmm 01:29:46 mmmm 01:29:46 mmmmm 01:29:46 mmmmmm 01:29:46 mmmmmmm 01:29:46 mmmmmmmm 01:29:51 pyramid 01:30:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:33:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:33:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:34:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:34:40 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:35:04 chat ish a void 01:35:26 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:35:31 Done! 01:36:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:36:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:36:19 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:36:26 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TurntableTacoBoss.jpg 01:36:33 I'm done with art for the day 01:36:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:36:50 ok 01:36:56 understandable XD 01:37:05 So, how's turntable? 01:37:10 pretty cool 01:37:17 looks like the illuminati in a circle 01:37:24 Shuddap xD 01:37:41 huehuehue 01:37:52 There is only one way to beat it 01:37:52 welp 01:37:57 wut 01:38:00 As bullets do nothing to it 01:38:04 Ram it. 01:38:09 It takes ram damage 01:38:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:38:19 olol 01:38:22 Altho it has 2,500 hp 01:38:27 olol 01:38:39 killed a guardian with a smasher before though 01:38:43 Definitely hard to beat, even without the Auto Hunter gun 01:38:44 shouldn't be too hard 01:38:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:38:53 takes timing 01:39:04 Yeh 01:39:07 the auto hunter gun doe 01:39:10 jeez 01:39:15 thats gotta be hard xD' 01:39:22 Yeh 01:39:34 i gtg schleep :/ 01:39:42 see you tomorrow 01:39:43 D: 01:40:12 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:41:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:42:20 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:47:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:48:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:50:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:51:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:52:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:52:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:09 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:54:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:54:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:58:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:59:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:59:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:02:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:02:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:05:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:05:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:06:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:07:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:10:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:11:02 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:13:55 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:14:01 BOOS pls/ 02:15:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:16:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:16:20 :D 02:16:35 Henlo, please stop ursuuling (xd0 02:16:37 (xd) 02:17:36 D: 02:18:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:18:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:21:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:21:17 Boss please. 02:21:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:22:03 giantblink="0.05":3 02:24:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:25:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:29:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:30:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:32:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:33:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:33:31 Hi again 02:35:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:36:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:36:07 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Terminal 02:38:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:39:15 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:41:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:42:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:43:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:44:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:45:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:45:59 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:50:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:50:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:51:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:52:24 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:56:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:56:57 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:00:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:01:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:05:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:06:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:09:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:09:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:14:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:15:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:17:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:17:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:19:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:20:19 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:21:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:21:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:26:53 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:27:23 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:29:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:30:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:32:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:33:03 Luggy 03:33:09 Cyro0 is lugy 03:33:10 Gy 03:33:11 Luggy 03:33:20 Are u aleiv? 03:33:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:34:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:36:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:36:55 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:38:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:39:04 Hi again 03:39:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:43:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:43:16 Hi again again 03:43:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:45:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:46:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 03:50:47 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:12:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 04:12:58 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:13:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:45 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:19:44 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 04:19:59 dead 04:20:01 very dead 04:20:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:12 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:14 Hi 04:20:29 I did a few boss images 04:20:56 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerminalTacoBoss.jpg 04:21:06 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:StagnerTacoBoss.jpg 04:21:18 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:SteamboatTacoBoss.jpg 04:21:28 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:ElectromagnetTacoBoss.jpg 04:21:41 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TurntableTacoBoss.jpg 04:21:50 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErebuBoss(%3F).jpg 04:22:04 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:HypotenuseTacoBoss.jpg 04:22:07 Das it 04:23:00 kek thats a lot of booses 04:23:05 oh btw 04:23:09 ? 04:23:27 you know about that shooting incident at las vegas? 04:23:34 ...No? 04:23:37 uh 04:23:40 you don't? 04:23:44 I don't 04:23:53 it was the largest shooting in US history 04:23:58 last night 04:24:05 School: LETS SIRPRESS INFO FRUM TEH POOBLIK 04:24:08 and it was only three miles down from my house :C 04:24:14 :( 04:25:29 How are you? 04:25:44 okay, but it was really difficult sleeping last night 04:25:53 I can see 04:26:04 ... to calm down? 04:26:07 Popcorn? 04:26:29 since uhm, knowing that 59 people just died and hearing sirens blare in the background isn't the best experience :CC 04:27:07 I am so sorry. 04:27:18 ye it was bad 04:27:22 :( 04:27:47 Let's just... Try to forget that experience for now. 04:27:53 k I need to do my hoomework nao 04:28:00 yes, hoomework 04:28:05 I am supposed to be asleep xD 04:28:07 A3 04:28:12 It's 11:28pm 04:28:22 30 minutes to midnight 04:28:27 only 9:29 for me c: 04:28:41 I like how I can stay up to 4:00 04:28:49 But I can't wake up at 4:00 04:29:11 I can stay up until infiniteh >:D 04:29:20 Y 04:29:22 only on weekends though, cri 04:29:29 Hey 04:29:32 Everywhere else it's only till 11, sad 04:29:36 Sad 04:29:39 dead chat 04:29:42 very dead chat 04:29:43 cri 04:29:43 sad 04:29:45 depression 04:29:48 > depression 04:29:50 Solomon knot 04:29:51 depressing* 04:30:05 Freudian Slip 04:30:12 Pleudian Frip 04:30:21 Depictionated Happyness 04:31:01 Preudian Flip 04:31:12 PREUDIAN DO A FLIP :D 04:40:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:49:26 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 04:50:55 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 09:37:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:37:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:37:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:38:48 hello ozun 10:17:18 oh well since no one's here 10:17:22 *ahem* 10:17:27 BLESS MY SOUL 10:17:32 HERC WAS ON A ROLL 10:17:42 PERSON OF THE WEEK ON EVERY GREEK OPINION POLL 10:17:46 WHAT A PRO 10:17:52 HERC COULD STOP A SHOW 10:18:07 POINT HIM AT A MONSTER AND YOU'RE TALKING S.R.O. 10:18:18 HE WAS A NO ONE 10:18:18 (ZERO, ZERO) 10:18:27 NOW HE'S A HONCHO 10:18:27 (HE'S A HERO!) 10:19:04 HERE WAS A KID WITH HIS ACT DOWN PAT 10:19:09 ZERO TO HERO 10:19:14 IN NO TIME FLAT 10:19:33 ZERO TO HER 10:19:35 O 10:19:39 JUST LIKE THAT 10:19:47 WHEN HE SMILED, THE GIRLS WENT WILD 10:20:02 WITH "OOOH"S AND "AHHHH"S 10:20:11 AND THEY SLAPPED HIS FACE ON EVERY VASE 10:20:17 (ON EVERY "VAHSE") 10:20:35 FROM APPEARANCE FEES AND ROYALTIES 10:20:37 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:20:41 o shet 10:20:50 singing to ozun interrupted 10:20:59 rip 10:21:28 uh 10:21:42 ill keep that between us >.> 11:15:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:15:48 Hi 11:16:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:16:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:18:20 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:20:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:20:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:20:44 rip 11:20:45 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:20:49 Hi 11:20:50 oh hi 11:20:53 Internet killed me 11:20:56 ok 11:21:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:21:07 Anyways 11:21:14 ? 11:21:17 Wanna see my new Boss tanks? 11:21:21 (so far) 11:21:26 ok 11:22:00 Terminal 11:22:10 That's the only one that's a concept 11:22:33 first boss i've seen to break maze walls 11:22:35 nice 11:22:38 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:StagnerTacoBoss.jpg 11:22:54 well i looked at recent images 11:23:02 Aah okie 11:23:09 So I bet you saw all of them 11:23:16 "Erebu" 11:23:23 is that legit 11:23:35 It's Legit. 11:23:44 It has 2 twin barrels 11:23:49 (grin) 11:23:54 ... 11:24:01 (haw) 11:24:02 dammit 11:24:22 Did you see Turntable? 11:24:39 Image says Turnrable 11:24:43 might wanna fix that 11:25:02 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images 11:25:05 wait 11:25:13 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:TurntableTacoBoss.jpg 11:25:19 says "Turnrable" 11:25:49 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:26:05 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:26:17 xD 11:26:31 I'm fix dar real kwick 11:27:29 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:28:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:29:49 Fixed 11:29:54 Brb 11:30:03 ok 11:30:29 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:33:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:33:21 Back 11:33:38 Erebu got me some popcorn (XD) 11:33:58 Huh 11:34:00 Weird 11:34:14 Ecks Dee autocorrected to XD 11:35:46 heh 11:35:54 So 11:36:03 Turntable is the hardest boss to beat 11:36:08 why 11:36:12 As it's impossible to hit with bullets 11:36:24 drone rush? 11:36:32 The only way to damage it is for it to ram into maze walls really hard, or ram it. 11:36:45 SPIKE RUSH 11:36:55 Turntable: 100000 health 11:36:59 Nah 11:37:04 2,500 11:37:08 ok 11:37:47 I lied 11:37:57 it's actually 100000 11:38:02 jk 11:38:18 It's actually an tie between Erebu and Stagner 11:38:32 hardest boss to beat? 11:38:37 Mhm 11:38:49 Put Erebu into OP Concept 11:38:51 i dare you 11:39:02 That was actually my plan but ok. 11:39:14 ok 11:39:21 do it 11:39:30 Hypotenuse has 3 phases 11:39:40 make Erebu harder to beat than Knight of Doom i dare you 11:39:47 ok Hypotenuse 11:40:02 Crackers-Q can easily beat Kozd 11:40:06 *KoD 11:40:11 Wait??! 11:40:14 KoD 11:40:17 ToD 11:40:19 ... 11:40:21 i wish 11:40:22 ....Illuminati 11:40:24 Jk 11:40:30 say what does Cracjers Q do 11:40:34 crackers* 11:40:42 Kokkie of diep 11:40:57 Y E S H 11:41:05 ok so what does Crackers Q do 11:41:32 An overpowered fuck with over 999999999 health and 40 phases 11:41:50 Me: *places 1x TBOO* 11:41:54 ok it ded 11:41:58 jk 11:42:00 The server it's in is 10x bigger than a normal one 11:42:08 Because crackers is the size of one 11:42:14 Crackers Q 11:42:19 Appearance: a cracker 11:42:21 jk 11:42:31 a cracker in the shape of a Q 11:42:34 ok no 11:42:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:44:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:44:26 oh rip 11:49:01 brb 11:52:48 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 11:52:54 wazzup 11:53:34 Balrog Bot is about to go into operation. 11:55:56 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 11:56:26 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:01:19 back 12:01:22 rip 12:37:16 dammit chat 12:41:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:41:55 oy 12:42:00 ey 12:42:04 just changed my level a bit in P2 12:42:09 also why isnt am showing up 12:42:14 he hasnt been here for a MONTH 12:42:25 well kinda 12:42:26 Auf showed up yesterday's yesterday. 12:42:35 so otheryesterday 12:42:38 you weren't there too se him. 12:42:40 like we sa yit in romanian 12:42:42 fokle 12:42:48 shoot 12:42:50 to see* 12:44:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtMiofUCQhA 12:44:21 oh my fucking god 12:44:23 i love this now 12:44:34 the portal turrets voice sound so innocent 12:44:36 ... 12:44:47 until you fill you up with a thousand bullets 12:44:58 "until you fill you up" 12:45:00 ??? 12:45:15 it's they fill you up or you fill them up. 12:45:28 "you fill you up" is illogical 12:47:10 they** 12:47:14 still tho 12:47:17 ok 12:47:22 i love how innocent and cute the things are 12:47:36 not something you'd expect on a military advanced A.I. 12:47:49 put that in a little walking and rolling ball 12:47:54 and fucking cuteness emergesty 13:22:58 hmm 13:23:01 hey tidal 13:23:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:42 ? 13:27:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:27:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:28:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:28:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:29:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:29:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:30:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:30:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:30:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:31:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:31:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:32:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:32:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:33:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:33:39 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:34:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:34:27 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:44 hi 13:36:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:36:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:37:04 hi 13:37:18 wazzup 13:38:07 making a boss 13:38:18 EToD? 13:38:24 no 13:38:28 separate 13:38:39 oh; what boss? 13:39:09 Ghostlight Swordsman 13:39:27 sounds cool 13:40:47 ye 13:41:00 Is it a high health boss or no? 13:41:15 i can't decide it's health 13:41:27 m 13:41:48 should sit somewhere around 50000 13:41:51 idk 13:42:01 That's a pretty tough boss. 13:42:24 did you see the design i uploaded a few days ago 13:42:31 which one 13:42:45 the one that isn't a pink bunny head 13:42:57 I'll look rn. 13:43:32 I see it. 13:43:50 should be the top one since i uploaded a new version 13:43:53 how is it 13:44:02 I like the new version better. 13:44:25 It's pretty good, especially the ghost-like body. 13:44:34 But, idk, could maybe be better. 13:44:39 the one at the bottom next to the pink bunny head is the original, from another game 13:45:00 it rocked. 13:45:12 lol 13:45:13 but sadly the game was discontinued 13:45:33 so i'm immortalizing one of it's best companions here 13:45:39 XD 13:45:48 this is no laughing matter dammit 13:45:56 i loved that game 13:46:13 if anything's laughing matter it's the pink bunny head 13:46:29 what game was it? 13:46:44 a chinese game 13:46:53 name roughly translated to "Mole Hero". 13:46:53 oh 13:47:16 it discontinued 18th of September and i already miss it badly 13:47:48 What really needs to be a game is... 13:47:52 THE TALE OF DIEP 13:48:15 well 13:48:27 knowing Zathsu's laziness (she said so herself) 13:48:34 it's gonna take a while 13:49:05 Well idt anyone here could actually program the game—someone else would have to do that part.... 13:49:36 ye 13:49:52 but a good thing is that Zathsu found a voice for Archprophet 13:50:03 Like a computer voice? 13:50:06 no 13:50:08 a human 13:50:14 lol 13:50:19 but cool 13:50:57 *sigh* i miss the game already 14:32:14 ded 14:32:17 ozun halp 14:36:58 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 14:37:27 henlo 14:39:10 hey 14:57:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:40 ded 15:16:09 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 15:16:40 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 15:34:01 eck 15:34:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:36:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:36:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:40:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:40:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:40:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:41:17 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:41:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:42:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:43:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:57:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:57:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:57:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:58:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:58:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:58:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:01:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:01:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:02:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:02:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:02:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:13:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:13:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:13:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:36:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:37:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:37:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:43:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:44:04 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:44:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:53:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:53:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:53:45 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:53:46 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:57 verysmallHenlo 17:55:26 smallyep chat ded 17:58:52 aaaaa 18:13:27 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:14:50 ack 18:14:59 k 18:21:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:21:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:22:32 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:23:56 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:03 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:27:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:55 deadchat 18:39:09 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:41:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:58:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:59:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:59:44 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:59:44 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:14 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:00:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:01:58 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:02:51 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:03:21 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:06:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:38 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:10:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:05:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:05:06 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:10:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:10:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:10:27 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:26:52 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:13 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:27:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:27:21 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 20:27:22 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:27:22 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:22 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:35:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:47:23 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:47:53 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 20:47:54 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:13:08 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:13:28 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 21:13:29 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:13:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:13:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:14:10 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:19:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:19:43 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 21:19:44 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:19:48 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:19:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:43:25 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:43:48 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 21:43:48 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 21:43:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:43:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:43:55 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:43:56 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:48:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:48:42 henlo 21:48:48 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 21:49:01 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:49:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:49:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:49:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:52:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:53:24 latency test 21:53:26 o k 22:00:25 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:08:58 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:09:43 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:09:44 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:10:27 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:10:57 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:12:42 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 22:12:50 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:13:16 -!- Zathsu has joined Special:Chat 22:13:20 Hi zathsu 22:13:27 *When the tournament has to be put on hold cause Forum is buggy* 22:14:02 I just realised something... 22:14:17 Also it isn't for me 22:14:27 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:14:29 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:15:06 What I realised is... 22:16:13 Could a wiki have a lawyer? 22:16:29 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 22:16:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:16:38 Zathshooo 22:18:11 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:19:04 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:19:34 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:19:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:21:13 Hello 22:21:23 I totally don't exist or anything 22:21:35 o k 22:21:58 Shut up luigi 22:22:03 No you don't 22:22:04 JK 22:22:15 no u melon 22:22:43 Also 22:22:47 Teamerz: "Did somebody say melon?" 22:22:53 Hello AC 22:23:00 hi 22:23:01 Rp or something? 22:23:07 nah 22:23:40 WHY NOT??!?!!!!?!!!!! 22:24:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 22:25:17 pls 22:25:23 Cuz I'm watching old cartoons 22:25:38 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 22:26:00 Such as? 22:26:58 ... 22:27:26 ANSWER ME 22:28:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:28:04 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:30:12 Pls 22:32:33 AC 22:32:38 wut 22:32:50 Rp? 22:32:53 Or fight me 22:32:55 Either or 22:33:02 I'm okay with either 22:33:04 OR BOTH 22:33:09 Oh well tooooooo bad 22:33:22 i'm back once more yet again again 22:33:23 Aw 22:33:30 What the shit 22:33:57 AC lefteded 22:34:04 o k 22:34:13 SHUT UP LUIGI 22:34:18 no u 22:34:37 *not talking** 22:35:03 yes i am 22:35:29 *leaves** 22:36:20 o h 22:38:19 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 22:38:36 "lefteded" 22:38:37 :3 22:38:53 Whatever 22:38:58 Now rp or fight me? 22:39:15 Both of them are basically the same 22:39:35 But one's more violent 22:39:52 Then rp I guess 22:40:15 RP START? 22:40:22 ... 22:40:25 lol no 22:40:35 Why not? 22:40:37 :( 22:42:37 Please? 22:42:48 As I said... 22:42:51 Watching old cartoons 22:43:08 Well... 22:43:11 Please? 22:44:11 smallyesnomaybe 22:44:26 SHUT UP LUIGI 22:44:42 how bout no 22:44:56 AC PLS 22:45:20 Play with luggy 22:45:35 And stop using my name when you know I'll say "no" 22:45:39 You're like a brat 22:45:56 NO YOU DO 22:46:02 SIMPLE BEAST 22:46:41 Pfffffffffft 22:46:44 You 22:46:52 You dummy 22:47:06 What do you mean? 22:47:14 There's a word to express when people are using excuses to look smarter than what's smarter than them 22:47:38 :thonk: 22:47:51 Okay, look 22:48:27 What have you done for me? Locked me in a box. What have I done for you? Saved your life 3 times. 22:49:18 ... 22:50:29 ANSWER ME 22:52:58 NOW! 22:53:06 :hyperthonk: 23:00:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:02:50 For someone said smarter than a simple beast... 23:02:59 you would understand all of this 23:03:07 But you don't 23:03:09 oh well 23:03:11 tooooo baaad 23:03:35 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:04:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:04:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:04:47 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:55 What do you mean? 23:05:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:05:19 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:05:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:05:57 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:06:46 Anyways maybe to repay me you could let me go outside of the establishment? 23:06:49 You don't understand what's going on, do you? 23:07:01 Could you? 23:07:13 Yes I could... 23:07:29 Will you? 23:07:48 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:08:15 ... 23:08:22 Depends on you 23:08:52 What do you mean? 23:09:46 What do you want to do, outside? 23:09:52 Uhm 23:09:55 I don't know 23:10:05 Also 23:10:09 Remember 3? 23:10:55 ... 23:10:59 What is it? 23:11:15 Do you remember it or not? 23:11:24 Yeah 23:11:27 I do 23:11:30 Well 23:11:34 I repaired them? 23:11:36 !* 23:12:30 Why? 23:12:57 Because 23:13:05 *3 flies by AC* 23:13:48 ... 23:13:58 Is he friendly, now? 23:14:06 They might be 23:14:18 "might" 23:14:23 Wha-? 23:14:30 When you make your inventions 23:14:38 You know what they're gonna do 23:14:52 Right? 23:14:57 I might 23:15:01 I'm not telling you 23:15:06 ... 23:15:14 *3 flies over to AC* 23:15:14 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:44 Everytime you say "I'm not telling you", I'm willing less and less to let you free 23:15:44 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:16:26 *3 flies over and hovers right in front of ACs face* 23:16:40 Hello, 3 23:16:54 Does it speak? 23:17:23 I don't think so 23:17:50 Can it hear what I say? 23:17:55 Yes 23:18:00 Does it understand what I say? 23:18:05 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:20 Yes 23:18:29 Good 23:18:40 3, can you forgive me? 23:18:58 If yes, fly in the air 23:19:03 If no, land on the ground 23:19:17 *it lands on the ground* 23:19:17 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:19:31 Goddamit 23:19:37 I'm sorry 23:19:48 *AC looks desperate* 23:20:14 *3 flies up and looks at ACs face agaib* 23:20:18 *again* 23:20:39 What could I do for you? 23:20:45 *they fire a single laser at AC which intentionally misses, and flies out of the establishment* 23:20:57 You want to leave? 23:21:09 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:52 *they come back, fire another laser at AC that is supposed to hit, and dashes towards AC* 23:22:08 *Avoids* 23:23:11 *they slam into AC* 23:23:24 Awww! 23:23:27 I'm really sorry! 23:23:34 I don't want to harm you! 23:23:53 *it slams into AC again, even faster* 23:24:02 *Avoids* 23:24:18 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:24:20 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:37 *it ends up slamming into the wall* 23:24:49 *and gives up and flies over to AC* 23:24:50 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:25:24 I'm so sorry 23:25:58 *it flies out of the establishment* 23:26:01 ... 23:26:08 ... 23:26:45 Well from what I can see its going to bring 6 23:26:58 Who's 6, exactly? 23:27:06 Uh 23:27:29 A large flying worm thing that can drop bombs and remote turrets 23:27:38 Oh god 23:27:40 It is also the least intelligent of the 12 23:27:47 phew 23:28:03 That means persuading him won't be a though job 23:28:12 Let's prepare a plan 23:28:17 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:22 It also has a large jagged spike on the front which it WILL skewer you with 23:28:47 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:28:49 Not if we trap him 23:29:00 And we make it unable to get to me 23:29:03 You'll see 23:29:08 Like this box here? 23:29:14 Exactly 23:29:15 The one you are keeping me in? 23:29:18 Yeah 23:29:31 This plan is flawed. 23:29:31 But if you help me... 23:29:37 What? 23:29:55 I'll let you go out the box 23:30:53 Ugh 23:31:05 Not out of the establishment? 23:31:15 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:31:19 Alright 23:31:26 So, Erebu is a legit Boss. 23:31:37 Hm 23:31:38 Well 23:31:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:31:42 Hello 23:31:47 Brb 23:32:15 ... 23:32:16 Also 23:32:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:32:34 I'm pretty sure you won't be able to persuade 6 into joining you 23:32:45 Not joining me 23:32:48 Entering the box 23:32:50 Simply 23:33:03 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:33:04 Whatever 23:33:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:33:17 I mean it kinda thinks like an animal 23:33:19 Bacc 23:33:19 Or something 23:33:23 K 23:33:29 Well 23:33:35 Animals get persuaded by cages 23:33:36 Ac, did you see my new bosses? 23:33:42 What boss? 23:33:42 Link 23:33:54 Images? 23:34:11 Sure 23:34:53 Ltest Category:Chat Logs